finalshowdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Perfect Style
Steve will hate this idfc Modeled after a lyrics page of genius.com Credibility The two songs actually have similar note structures, so this was easy. It has an Intro, Chorus, Verse 1, Chorus, Bridge, Verse 2, and a final Chorus. Both original songs had the chorus repeat three times, and both had an intro and two verses. However, Perfect had a pre-chorus, which Style didn't have. The intro is from Style, the bridge is from Perfect, the choruses are a condensation of both choruses, and the two verses were from Style. This is because Harry didn't have many lines and I did not want too much repetition. It contains all lyrics sung by Harry in Perfect, and almost all of the lines sung by Taylor in Style, except for the latter part of the Intro which was ignored because it made the intro break the tune and be too long. Lyrics [Intro:' Taylor'] Midnight Come and pick me up no headlights Long drive Could end up in burning flames or paradise [Chorus: Harry/Taylor] But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms And if you like having secret little rendezvous If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do Then baby, I'm perfect Baby, I'm perfect for you You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style [Verse 1: Taylor] So it goes... He can't keep his wild eyes on the road Takes me home Lights are off, he's taking off his coat I say, "I heard, oh That you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl." He says, "What you've heard is true but I Can't stop thinking about you." And I I said, "I've been there too a few times." [Chorus: Harry/'Taylor'] But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms And if you like having secret little rendezvous If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do Then baby, I'm perfect Baby, I'm perfect for you You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style [Bridge: Harry] And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, oh yeah And if you're looking for someone To write your breakup songs about Baby, I'm perfect Baby, we're perfect [Verse 2: Taylor] You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style Take me home Just take me home, yeah Just take me home Out of style Harry/Taylor But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms And if you like having secret little rendezvous If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do Then baby, I'm perfect Baby, I'm perfect for you Oh, you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style So lets start right now..